


Meant To Be

by threeofswords



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeofswords/pseuds/threeofswords
Summary: Eret had always been a romantic, preaching ideas of "love at first sight" and finding "The One" to his more cynical friends. It hadn't been at all hard for him to realise that this was exactly that. Fundy was his One.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwenbyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwenbyj/gifts).



Eret would always remember the day he was recruited to L'Manberg. It was as if every sight, every sound, every feeling was engraved onto the flesh of his heart. He remembered the way the sun shone down from high in the blue summer sky. He remembered the song the birds were singing as he was led down the wooden path. He remembered the soft bubbling of the stream which ran through Wilbur's newly claimed territory. He remembered smiling faces welcoming him as he stepped into the caravan.

And best of all, he remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on Fundy. Time seemed to freeze as his mind worked to record every single painstaking detail. The way his ears had perked up as they walked in, how he grinned wide enough to show off his sharp, canine teeth, the warm glint that shone in his amber eyes. He was perfect.

Eret had always been a romantic, preaching ideas of "love at first sight" and finding "The One" to his more cynical friends. It hadn't been at all hard for him to realise that this was exactly that. Fundy was his One. 

His eyes hardly left the fox for the remainder of the meeting. Wilbur was rambling on with some inspirational speech but he didn't care. Thoughts of a fantasy future with Fundy filled his mind - taking him on dates, holding his hand, kissing his lips. In an hour, he planned a lifetime spent with the other man whom he had only just met and barely spoken a word to.

Every so often, Eret would notice Fundy stealing a nervous glance, just to check if he was still looking. A rosy blush dusted the fox's cheeks and a shy smile tugged at his lips as he tried to focus back on whatever Wilbur was saying.

After what seemed to be an agonisingly long wait, the meeting adjourned and everyone began to file out of the caravan, off to complete the tasks they had been set. Eret quickly spotted Fundy on his own by the stream and couldn't bear to waste the opportunity.

He smiled in Fundy's direction and, upon seeing the gesture reciprocated, strolled over, confidently. "Hi! It's Fundy, right?" He knew it was right, "Good to meet you." He extended a friendly hand which the fox took. It was a formal greeting, yes, but the contact was enough. Fundy scratched the back of his neck and averted his eyes, the blush reappearing on his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah," his smile widened, "it's good to meet you too, Eret." 

Words escaped the both of them as they smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. It wasn't awkward but rather a comfortable silence, each simply enjoying the other's company. That is, at least, until a tall blond boy came bounding over, interrupting them.

"Hello, you two," his speaking voice was naturally very loud, "could hardly concentrate in that meeting with you both flirting with your eyes and shit the whole ti- Ow!" He yelped in surprise as Fundy stamped down on his foot.

"Shut up, Tommy," he warned, "Go do your job or whatever," Tommy grumbled something inaudible and wandered off, probably to bother someone else rather than get on with what he'd been told to do. "I'm so sorry about him. He's literally just like that all the time." Eret chuckled at the apology.

"Don't worry. He's not exactly... wrong?" It was bold, admittedly, to somewhat subtly confess attraction to a man you had only met an hour or so before and would have to spend a lot of time with in the foreseeable future, regardless of his response. 

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I think you're cute," he paused for a moment, biting the inside of his lip, "Is there any chance you'd be interested in getting to know each other better?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd really like that," The fox grinned wide and a strong feeling of warmth filled Eret's heart. In the future, he would often find himself going back to that feeling. He would never forget that feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my mcyt [Discord Server](https://warehouse.carrd.co/#)


	2. Chapter 2

Every opportunity they had, Fundy and Eret would sneak away from the walled territory of L'Manberg and into the forest at its border. Some days, they would walk hand in hand through the woodland listening to the sounds of birds overhead and small creatures rustling in the undergrowth. Others, they would meet in a small clearing obscured by dense trees, where the sun shone warmly and the grass was soft and not too long. 

It felt like they could spend forever there, laying on the ground, Eret's legs crossed with his own head rested on his folded arm and Fundy's on his stomach. With his free hand, Eret would softly stroke his lover's hair, occasionally twirling one of the stark white streaks around his finger. In that clearing, the rest of the world melted away. All that mattered was each other. 

A few weeks into revolution planning, Eret didn't show up to a morning meeting. Wilbur hadn't seemed particularly bothered but Fundy could hardly concentrate. His mind raced with every possibility and the moment they were dismissed he was out the door and heading for the forest. He travelled quickly, the path familiar to him, and worked his way through the trees with the gaps between them becoming increasingly smaller, until he reached his destination. 

As he had so dearly hoped, he found Eret in their clearing. The man smiled up at him warmly as he stepped further in. He had laid a blanket on the ground and a basket sat next to him.

"Have you had breakfast?" Eret asked as Fundy moved to sit down across from him.

"No, not yet." Eret smiled, opening the basket to reveal a selection of pastries from Niki's bakery. 

"Take your pick. I asked Niki if she could make all your favourites and she was more than happy to help." Fundy laughed, reaching in and pulling out a croissant. They ate together in comfortable silence for a while. Eret reached up to brush a crumb from Fundy's cheek and let his hand linger, delicately cupping the other's jaw. 

Fundy gazed into his eyes, finding himself easily becoming lost in them, as if he was sinking deep into Eret's soul. Slowly, the other man leant forward pressing their lips together in a soft, romantic kiss. His hand drifted to the back of Fundy's neck, the other resting on his hip, and he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. 

The gentle morning sun warmed their faces and the feeling of each other, their hearts. It was perfect. It was everything they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 am and this is short and I am not nearly awake enough to tell whether it's good but I at least hope it's not horrifically bad and that you could still enjoy it 
> 
> I had the inspiration to write so I thought I might as well lol
> 
> Join my mcyt [Discord Server](https://warehouse.carrd.co/#)


End file.
